Je t'attendrais
by AngelScythe
Summary: Winry se rend compte avec horreur qu'elle n'aime peut-être plus Edward pour lui préférer une femme.


_**Je t'attendrais.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shojo-ai

Couple : Winai

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Mon premier Yuri \o/

* * *

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, elle, Winry, aimait encore Edward. Elle ne vivait que dans l'attente de le voir, elle restait encore en vie pour lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et son cœur battait la chamade en sa présence.

C'était bien pour ça, qu'un jour, ayant marre de l'attendre à Resembool alors qu'il ne venait jamais, qu'elle se décida à le retrouver. Elle se rendit donc à Central. Elle voulait le voir, pire, elle en éprouvait le besoin !

Malheureusement, malgré qu'elle se soit déplacée à Central City pour le voir, elle ne le trouve pas. Elle rencontra le Colonel -qu'Edward traitait d'imbécile- qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de la draguer. Elle lui lança un regard plus ou moins froid.

Elle aurait dut être heureuse, voire flattée, d'être dragué de la sorte, cela voulait dire qu'elle était belle ou du moins attirante. Mais son cœur étant capturé par le jeune alchimiste de Métal, elle ne pouvait tolérer ça.

À côté de lui, il y avait une femme, blonde comme elle, qu'elle trouva immédiatement magnifique. Elle avait même ressenti pire, ce genre de sentiment brutal qui vous fait battre votre cœur plus vite que jamais. Ce genre de sentiment qui vous dit « tu l'aimes » et vous force à ne plus le lâcher des yeux et à vouloir discuter avec lui pour lui dire « je t'aime »

Cependant, pour elle, c'était impossible, c'était une femme et elle était elle-même de la gente féminine. C'était inimaginable.

Une femme ne POUVAIT PAS aimer une autre femme. Et même si cette femme là avait été un homme, elle était bien trop jeune. Car cette personne devait bien avoir la trentaine.

De plus, n'était-elle pas amoureuse d'Ed ? Si, dans ce cas, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son cœur appartenir à quiconque d'autre, même un peu, encore moins à une femme.

Sa tête se mit à lui tourner, entre autre à cause de ses idées floues et de ses questions qu'elle se posait. Voyant que, visiblement, elle était en pleine interrogation, la femme simula une douce quinte de toux.

L'adolescente releva la tête et planta, sans le vouloir, ses yeux dans les orbes noisettes. Elle se sentit rougir et détourna ma tête rapidement.

-Mademoiselle, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

De toute évidence, cette femme était plus douce que tous les garçons qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés. Alphonse, lui, était hors concours, car après tout il était la personne la plus gentille qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Pensant à cela, Winry s'interrogea, n'y avait-il pas plus d'avantage et de simplicité à être avec une femme ? C'était ce qu'elle avait fini par croire, certes rapidement, mais… elle refusait quand même d'avoir quelconque rapport ou sentiments amoureux avec une femme.

Ca non, elle refusait d'être homosexuelle. Elle songea quand même à devoir répondre à la femme, voyant qu'elle avait posé sur elle ses yeux noisettes inquiets

-Euh…oui, oui, ça va ! J'étais venu voir Edward…

- Vous venez de le manquer ! Répondit la femme avec une mine désolée.

-C'est pas grave ! Assura la jeune blonde.

Elle voulu partir mais une certaine envie la retint. Elle voulait connaître cette femme, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à vouloir faire ça. Elle était déjà prête à se triturer à nouveau les méninges.

-Excusez-moi…mais vous savez où il est partit ?

Puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas autant savoir où était Edward de manière à redevenir quelqu'un de « normal » en aimant un homme et non une femme.

La militaire secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle ignorait où était Edward. Winry baisa la tête. Être avec Ed, lui déclarer sa flamme c'était sans doute la dernière solution qui la raccrocherait aux normes.

Car elle était sûre, être lesbienne était anormal. Et elle refusait de l'être. Elle devait se battre contre ça aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Si elle sombrait dans cet amour, c'en était fini d'elle et de sa réputation.

C'était vrai, qui viendrait prendre des automails chez une femme qui aimaient les autres femmes ?

Winry sursauta en sentant une main sur son front, une main très douce. La mécanicienne réalisa, seulement après, qu'elle avait apprécié cette douceur et surtout que c'était la main d'une femme. Celle de cette militaire de surcroît.

Elle se déroba alors vivement, elle eut un sourire gêné et cerna dans le regard de la femme qu'elle était inquiète.

-Ce…c'est rien ! Je réfléchissais ! Je vais l'attendre ! Nous les filles ont est juste bonne à attendre l'homme qu'on aime n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vu un air peiné dans le regard de cette femme. Aie, avait-elle affaire à une femme qui aimait les femmes aussi ? Elle était plutôt mal-barré si c'était le cas. Quoique…elle n'avait rien pour elle. C'était, certes, une blonde aux yeux bleus, mais si ça sortait de l'ordinaire, les gens n'aimaient plus ça.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Lança, assez sèchement, la militaire.

Winry se figea, elle remarqua quand même que l'homme, ce Colonel, lui, était partit. La jeune femme lança un regard surpris à son aînée.

-Nous valons plus qu'attendre un homme. Tu ne devrais pas te morfondre pour lui. Si Edward t'aimai, il reviendra vers toi !

- Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

- Tu as des atouts ! Sors-les. Conseilla-t-elle.

- Et s'il aime une autre ? Demanda Winry, tristement.

- Alors…oublie-le. Si tu peux, pour ne pas te faire de mal !

-…Comment vous appelez-vous ? Interrogea-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

-Riza Hawkeye. Et toi ?

- Winry Rockbell…

- Ah…tu es cette fille dont Edward parle toujours ! Tu es plus jolie et plus gentille qu'il ne t'a décrite.

-Ah ! Celui-là, il va me le payer. Lança Winry, furibonde.

- Ne désespère pas, petite. Tu trouveras le bon. Assura Riza.

- Je crois que j'ai un autre problème et de taille !

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda aimablement la grande blonde.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est assez gênant… Allez, je me lance… Je…c'est stupide…mais…je crois que j'ai le coup de foudre…pour vous !

Riza resta interdite un temps. Puis, sous le regard de Winry, réfléchit un cours instant avant de déclarer :

-Tu es très mignonne, adorable même… je t'apprécie déjà beaucoup..

-…Mais…Fit Winry pour faire le lien.

-…Tu as quinze ans.

- Seize !

- Et moi vingt-neuf ! Souligna la plus âgée.

- Treize ans, il n'y à pas tellement de différence d'âge.

Elle rêvait, elle était en train de marchander ? C'était pas vrai, elle qui refusait de sortir avec une femme, elle marchandait.

-Tu es mineur ! Ecoute…quand tu auras dix-huit ans…si tu es toujours décidée…on verra…là je dirais platement quelque chose.

Winry ne sut réprimer un sourire.

Deux ans plus tard.

Winry s'y était fait. Elle aimait Riza et la disparition d'Ed l'avait aidée à réalisée qu'elle aimait vraiment la militaire. Souvent, elle allait la voir et lui faisait un semblant de cour.

Elle avait dix-huit ans et un mois. Elle avait mis un bel ensemble et c'était fait une belle coupe. Elle entra dans le bureau de l'autre blonde. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Riza, comme vous le savez, je vous aime !

La militaire se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je peux enfin te le dire, c'est réciproque. Dit-elle doucement.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement.


End file.
